Wrong way Imprint
by twilighterjustgotbetter
Summary: If a new family moved in to the town of Forks, with secrets they never knew they had. watch a Jacob makes room in his heart for someone else. Plus the new family found someone they they thought they lost. Jacob/Male character. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong Way Imprint**

Characters: The Black Family, the Cullen family and the Swans, and my own characters…the Apgars.

Summary: What would happen if a new family came into the Forks, Washington area? Sometimes life might not go the way that it should. Jacob may be the first wrong way imprint of his kind. Jacob/oc.

Chapter 1

"Tyler could you bring in the last box from the U-Haul truck?" My father yelled. I sighed and ran out to the truck to bring the very last box that just brings this whole situation into real life. I carried it into the dining room and started unpacking it. Once I opened up the box my eyes immediately started to tear up. It was pictures of my mother who died about 5 months ago due to a failed liver. I will never forget the day my father came to me saying that he wanted to take the tubes out of her and let her go naturally.

_Flashback:_

_ "Tyler could you come down the steps real quick" my dad James yelled. I noticed the hidden emotion behind it and immediately put my book down and ran down the steps. I noticed him holding a picture of my mom in his hands. He had his head down and was sniffling a little bit. I started to worry myself. What if my mom just died a few minutes ago? I took a deep breath and went and sat across from my father. He looked up and I noticed unshed tears making their mark. "What's wrong dad?" I asked. I had a few tears building up under my eyes. He took a deep breath and started to speak. "Tyler, you know how your mom has been in the Pittsburg for a month now?" He asked. I nodded my head and didn't know where he was going with this. "Well she took a turn for the worst and ended up needing tubes put in her to dry out her lungs and to keep her breathing." He said. I started to cry a little bit but tried to keep it in. "Well I wanted to let you know that I decided that she gets taken off of the breathing tubes." He said looking at me to see my reaction._

_ I couldn't take it so I broke down and my father came and hugged me while I cried. Not a week later she died. She was actually breathing on her own for about a few days. I mean part of my mind hoped that she would just be able to breathe on her own and her lungs would dry out and would be able to get a liver, but I knew it wouldn't happen. _

_ The funeral came around and I was a wreck but I had to be strong for my little sister who was 12. She has my mother's hair which is a dark brown. Her eyes were exactly like my moms. The eyes were a stunning shade of sky blue you would see. I had the same color hair with dark blue eyes and I am muscular because I'm the captain of the football team in my town. This wouldn't be long because my father broke the news of us moving to a new state, in a way I liked that we were moving to Forks, Washington. I just wished that I didn't have to break up with my boyfriend Jonathan. Yes I am gay but that doesn't matter. I guess I'll have to build my football reputation all over again in another state. My grades were impeccable; I was the top of my class only being a junior. _

_ I hated that I had to leave my friends but that was hard enough breaking the news to them. I told them all during lunch and they all cried since it was my last few days at Jefferson High. I remember telling my boyfriend and found out that he was actually cheating on me behind my back. He was sneaking around with my enemy Derek Louvre.(Loooooove) _

_ I ended up beating the shit out of Derek and I broke down in front of my friends. They of course helped me. Once I reached home that day all of the boxes were almost packed. _

_Flashback over:_

I finished putting the wedding pictured of my parents into the hutch we own. I shut the glass door and walked up to my room and finished putting all of my stuff out. I heard a whine behind me and noticed my dog Rover trying to open the box with his toys in it. I smiled at the site and laughed. "Oh god rover, lord knows you can't live without your chicken." I said laughing. I brought it out and gave it to him; he wagged his tail and ran downstairs to be let out by my older brother Michael. He graduated from college last year and him and his girlfriend or soon to be wife Amanda moved out with us to buy a house nearby. They ended up buying a house in this place called La Push.

I walked down the steps to get my jacket and car keys to the vanquish I own. It is stunning black gloss paint with tan leather interior. My dad owns the corporation to the McDonalds. Let's say we never really liked flaunting our money. My father bought a stunning white old style mansion if you could believe it. We owned about 9 acres of land around us. I just hope my sister and I aren't labeled as the rich brats. Our father taught us the value of a dollar. "Dad, I'll be back I'm going to tour the town to see if there is any violin or music stores around." I said. He yelled an okay and told me to be home by 10pm. I put my iPod touch in the dock in my car and played "Jump and spread out" by Miri ben ari, my favorite hip hop violinist.

With the music loud but not blaring I headed into town and stopped at a red light. I looked around and noticed a Newton's sporting goods store. I parked in front of it to go in to see what football gear I could get so I could practice with my brother so I can get better than I already am.

Once I finished I walked up to the counter and noticed a girl at the register, she seemed to be annoyed at whatever golden retriever boy over there was saying to her. I smiled maybe I'll put some fear into him. I smirked evilly at the thought. I walked up and the girl's eyes got big at my size. I thought I heard her say "wow the same size as Emmett" whoever that was. "Hey there golden retriever boy, I bet you should leave this poor girl alone." I said. He turned to look at me and I could see fear in his eyes. _Good, he should be afraid. I might be gay but I can kick ass. No pun intended. _"Uhh…uh okay" He said and ran into the back of the store. I got pulled out of my thoughts by the girl behind the register. "Thank you, he would not leave me alone even though he knows I have a boyfriend." She said with a smile. _Wow he must be beautiful if she blushed about him. _"You're welcome; by the way what is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Bella…Bella Swan." She said. _Well the name sure fits her. _

"Well that name certainly fits you Bella, My name is Tyler…Tyler Apgar" I said.

"Oh so you're the Apgars that I have been hearing from my fathers that were moving into town." She said with a smile. Once she noticed my confusion she started to tell me how her father is the police chief in this town. I stared at her a little too long and noticed her discomfort. "Oh sweetie don't worry, I'm not into you. I'm gayer than Christmas." I said. She laughed at that and said 'ok'. "I guess I will see you in school Bella." I said.

"Yea, hey what grade are you going into?" She asked.

"11th" I said.

"Okay, you might even have some classes with me." Bella said while I waved bye to her and got into my Vanquish and headed home with a few cones to use as goals. Josh Groban came on the speakers on my home. It was 'you raise me up'. I was singing the whole way home. I pulled the cones out of the back and went to put them in the back yard. I saw my brother come out with a football and already knew he wanted to play.

We ended up playing for about 2 hours and heard my dad call us in for dinner. We sat down and I told my dad how I met this girl named Bella down at the Sporting goods store. "So are you going to go out with her?" He asked.

"Dad, we've been over this a million times. I'm gay, not straight. It isn't ever going to happen." I said. He just sighed and went back into conversation with my sister about how she should stay away from the boys in her grade. I jumped in at the time a little annoyed. "Dad, don't worry this town is so small, I wouldn't be surprised if all these boys have girlfriends." I said. He just stared at me like it didn't faze him. "Like I was saying…don't waste your time on any boy around here." He said.

I went up stairs to head to bed and was waiting for tomorrow which was Sunday. I was going to help out my brother move into his house tomorrow.

**AN: Please tell me what you think so far of the story. If you don't like gay people or anything like that then don't put your two sense in or just don't read anymore because there will be guy on guy lemons in her. Not a lot but a few.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up refreshed and went over to my computer checking if I had any emails, which I did from all of my friends. I replied to all of them with a content smile on my face. I stretched when I got up and headed to my bathroom and stepped into my shower. I had to help my big friend down there, I've had blue balls since I moved here. I let the water cascade down my back while lathering up my hair with head and shoulders. Once I finished, I dried myself off and put on my best dark wash jeans with my blue nike shoes. I put on an all blue polo with white stripes. I grabbed my silver cross necklace and put that on and sprayed some Hot Bod cologne on. I looked in the mirror and put on my New York hat. In other words I looked good.

I jumped into the vanquish and headed off to my brothers house to help him move. I put on some more Miri ben ari. While jamming to that I pulled into my brother's driveway. I noticed a rusty truck next door to my brothers. I swear I saw that truck somewhere before. I just shook my head and helped my brother. When we finished Amanda made us lunch and I sighed happily at the food she made. I looked out the window and noticed Bella getting into the red truck out the window. _So that's where I've seen that truck. _"Mike I'll be back I noticed a friend next door." I said. He said ok and I ran out before she could leave. I knocked on her window and she looked up in shock and came out of her truck. "Hey Bella," I said. She smiled and gave me a hug. I just lifted her up and swung her around. She was laughing hysterically. I put her down before I made a scene.

"Hey Tyler, what are you doing here?" She asked perplexed.

"Well my brother moved in next door." I said. She smiled.

"Cool, well what are you doing?" She asked.

"Well nothing now, we finished moving him in so…not much." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Do you live here?" I asked.

"No my friend Jacob lives here with his dad Billy. Well him and I are going to go see a movie later on, do you want to come with?" She asked.

"Well I can't impose on you and your boyfriend." I said.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend. You will meet my boyfriend on Monday. Don't worry." She said laughing. I blushed a little bit from embarrassment.

"Ok, I will come just come pick me up because I do not know where anything is." I said.

"Ok, how does 7 sound?" She asked.

"That's good, well I guess I'll see you…Oh! I almost forgot , you and I are going shopping." I said giving her a stern look. She glared right back at me.

"what?" I asked.

"Do you know an Alice Cullen by any chance?" She asked with suspicion in her voice.

"No, I wouldn't know anyone here since I just moved here. Don't worry I go in to get what I need and walk back out." I said. She let out a breath after that.

"Good because I hate shopping." She said.

"Hey, I'll give you the directions to my house." I said and wrote them down and gave them to her.

"Ok, well I have to head home; I'll see you at 7 Bella." I said. She nodded and drove off to her house. I walked back to my brothers house and I swear I heard someone growl at me. I looked around and noticed nothing. I just shrugged and when I got in my brother was a sleep. I said goodbye to Amanda and drove home to get ready for the movies.

I got showered and dressed in my best outfit so I could meet a boy…or two. I relished the thought and went down stairs and waited for her. Once 7 hit I heard a beep and a loud motor from a rusty truck coming from outside. I told my dad I was leaving and put on my leather jacket I got from Kohls. I locked the door behind me and jumped in. I noticed that there was no backseat. "Umm…Bella how is your friend going to fit in?" I asked.

"Oh, well I didn't think about that. I guess we can take your car so there is more room." She said. I agreed and started my baby. I noticed Bella a little scared. "Don't worry Bella, I won't go fast." I said. She breathed a sigh of relief. I started to back out of the driveway when the song 'You raise me up' the one I sang at a graduation for the seniors last year. "Who is this?" She asked.

"Well I don't know why don't you look at the case?" I asked. She blushed and fished the cd. Once she noticed who sang it she blushed even more. "You have a great voice." She said. I chuckled and switched it to another one. It was the song '16 at war' by Karina came on. She started humming to the tune, by the end of the song I pulled into her friend Jacob's house. "Ok, I'll be back I have to go get him." She said. She hopped out the car and ran into the house. I was just putting on the song 'Bedrock' by Lloyd on. I turned it down when her friend got in the passenger seat and Bella got in the back. I looked over to her friend and to say he was sexy was an understatement. I could tell he had chiseled abs. It got a little hot in here. He had long black hair. "This car is awesome dude." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Well I'm glad you like it." I said.

**Jacob POV **

When Bella told me that she had another friend she invited coming, I got angry. Lately I've been getting angry over everything and I don't know why. He's probably some slime that just wants to get in her pants. I saw a little red when that thought passed through. I got ready anyway, I was going to install fear into this little fucker. Well if I knew what he looked like I would know who to hit. 7:30 came around I heard a car door slam and Bella ran into my arms and I hugged her. I wish she wasn't going out with Edward, I would be so much better for her. **(AN: Jacob didn't change into a wolf yet.) **I put her down and grabbed my wallet. "Umm Jacob, there is something I have to let you know before we go." She said. She bit her lip, she only did that when she was nervous. _Oh god, what did that new boy do, I swear I will kill him if he hurt Bella. _"Jacob calm down it's not that serious, he didn't hurt me if that's what your thinking." She said.

"Oh good." I said.

"Well, it's not what he did, it's what he is." She said while blushing a little bit.

"Well spit it out, we don't have all day." I said laughing a little bit.

"You know what this isn't something for me to tell, he will tell you when he feels like it." She said.

"Ok, I still want to know." I said with a pout. We headed out to the greatest car in the universe the vanquish. I wanted one of these since they came out. I went in the front because I was bigger. When I got in, I got a good look at him and noticed he was about the same build as me, well except I of course look better. I could see him giving me a once over. I flexed a little bit so he can see how dangerous I can be. But it didn't seem to faze him at all. "This car is awesome dude." I said.

"I'm glad you like it." He said with a smile in his voice. I can't wait to see how he handles a gory movie.

Tyler POV

We reached the movie theater and to say it was small is an understatement. I parked my car and we headed off to get our tickets for a gory movie called "Drag me to hell" I've seen this movie a million times. I noticed Jacob couldn't keep his hands off of Bella, I'm guessing he loves her and wishes she was his. I told them to get a seat while I went to get popcorn. I was standing next to this boy and he was fine. I noticed he was smiling at me. I seen he had the same theater as us for the same movie. I was feeling bold today so I whispered to him. "Hey you want to sit next to each other?" I asked. He nodded and when we were done getting our food I told him to sit with my friends and I. He followed me and when we got there I handed Bella and Jacob there things and introduced them to each other. The guys name was Alex. Halfway through the movie Alex and I started to make out during the movie. I think I heard Jacob gasp, well it doesn't matter his opinion doesn't matter.

The movie was over and I invited Alex to stay over my house, when we both knew all to well what is going to happen. Yep that's right no more blue balls for me tonight. We got up and and headed out to the car. Alex said he was going to meet me at my house, he knew where I lived because he lives down the street apparently. Jacob, Bella and I got into the car and I noticed an awkward silence. "So, Jacob I hope this doesn't affect about what you think of me." I said.

"Oh no, I don't hate your kind of people…I mean…uh…aww shit." He said exasperated. I laughed and so did Bella. "It's okay Jacob, I understand."I said. Of course he wanted to know a lot. "Doesn't it even bother you how some people call you names?" He asked.

"No it doesn't I could care less of what people think." I said honestly.

"Cool, well who was that boy?" he asked.

"oh some guy I just met while at the counter getting the refreshments." I said.

"And you are already sleeping with him?" He asked with an accusatory tone.

"Yea, but Jacob the thing you have to know about us gays is that since we can't get pregnant but we can get diseases still. We tend to sleep with a lot more people than _you _straighteys. I don't sleep around a lot. I just had a serious relationship back at my old town. He ended up cheating on me and that fucked me up really bad. This is my first one night stand or whatever you want to call it, since I moved here." I said.

"Oh, well how do you have sex?" He said.

"Okay, okay let's drop it because if we keep talking about this Bella back there is going to burst into a tomato as we speak." I said. We laughed while Bella glared and told us to shut up. "Well can you tell me, I'm really curious. I never met any boy like you before." He said. I decided to play with him.

"Well if you're curious I know Alex back there had an eyeful of you and you can join us tonight." I said with a sultry voice. "Oh no, I'm not gay. I'm straight and I love pussy." He said. I started to laugh.

"I know you are, I thought I should just mess with you a little bit." I said laughing. He crossed his arms and pouted. I think I got an erection just watching his pout. I tried to hide it until I got home. I started thinking about how I should meet and make friends around here. I would have to ask my father first. "Hey guys, this is a maybe but would you be interested in helping me bring people to a house party?" I asked. "HELL YEAH!" Jacob yelled all excited. "I could have you meet the whole reservation." He said going into thought. I looked back at Bella. "Sure, Is it okay if I would invite my boyfriend and his family?" She asked. "Sure invite who you ever want." I said. "But do not tell your dad about how there is going to be alcohol there." I said. She said ok and I dropped Jacob off and gave him the double pat no hip contact straight guy hug. I told him I would call him after school tomorrow to update him about the party. Bella got up in the drivers seat of my car. "Bella what are you doing?" she asked.

"What, can't I drive your car?" She asked.

"Fine," I said a little piffed. I jumped into the passengers seat and we were off. Bella was actually a great driver and she handled my car pretty well. When we pulled in I saw a pale white figure in front of Bella's truck pacing back and forth.

"Oh god, Tyler that's my boyfriend Edward, I pray that he doesn't make a scene." She said. I looked him over and noticed he was a little built but I could take him if he was jealous even though I'm gay. I noticed Edward soften a little bit after I thought that. I got out of the car and went to greet him. "Hey," I said to him. "Hello, I don't think we've met. I'm Edward Cullen. Bella's boyfriend." He said.

"Okay, well I'm Tyler. I'm Bella's _gay _friend." I said. He relaxed a little more and loosened the hold he had on Bella. "Oh," He said.

"Well Bella as much as I like to sit here and be awkward with your boyfriend, I have a boy waiting for me upstairs. I'll see you in school tomorrow." I said. She said goodbye and gave me a hug and I noticed Edward was staring at me a little too much. It felt unnerving like he was trying to read my soul. I got my keys from her and ran inside to find Alex naked and ready for me in my bed. Once he saw my size he knew already that he wasn't going to be walking straight for a few weeks. **(AN: Don't worry I'm saving the lemons for later.) **

**Edward POV**

I was worried for my Bella. I did not trust this new guy that moved into town. I swear he is trying to get with my love. I went to Bella's truck in front of this boys house and I stayed there pacing back and forth. About 20 minutes later I heard the car pull up and I noticed Bella driving a vanquish. I started to get a little jealous even though I have one. I think I should let Bella start driving my car. Maybe that's the angle he's working at. I hugged Bella and whispered love to her. I noticed this boy that I now know is named Tyler. He looked like he was sizing me up. It doesn't matter I'm a vampire and I could take him down in a second flat. "Hey," He said to me.

"Hello, I don't think we've met. I'm Edward Cullen. Bella's boyfriend." I said.

"Okay, well I'm Tyler. I'm Bella's _gay _friend." He said. I relaxed a little more and loosened the hold I had on Bella. "Oh," I said. Well I never met a gay guy yet and now I'm a little scared that he finds me attractive.

"Well Bella as much as I like to sit here and be awkward with your boyfriend, I have a boy waiting for me upstairs. I'll see you in school tomorrow." He said. She said goodbye and gave him a hug and he noticed that I was staring at him a little too much. I heard him go up stairs and drop his pants. Well that's our time to go. "Well Bella, I'm glad your safe but I need to get home so I don't have to hear what's going on right now." I said. I decided to drive her and I did still not believe at what he said that he was gay. "Edward, calm down. We are just friends that are all." She said. "He's gay anyway."She said with a giggle leaving her lips. "Bella are sure it's not just a cover?" I asked.

"Believe me Edward if you would've seen the lip lock he had on this boy at the movies you would've had your doubts reassured." She said with a smirk.

"Well okay, I believe you but it's hard to trust any boy in your life that comes around you. I can't help that I feel fiercely protective of you love." I said giving her a kiss and dropping her off at her house while my family and I had to go hunting tonight.

**AN: Tell me what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tyler POV

I woke up with the sun shining into my window. My bones cracked a little to my stiffness. I looked to my left and saw that Alex was gone but there was a note in place.

_Tyler _

_ I had fun last night hope to do it again, I swear I can't walk right. Have a great day at school…I won't see you because I get home schooled._

_Alex._

I smiled at the note; I don't know whether to take him leaving in the early morning an insult or compliment. I never had a one night stand before or a hookup as you would call it. I remembered the night before when I met Jacob and Bella, and her boyfriend last night. I don't know but there is something about him that irks me. I noticed that I didn't have the covers on me. I could tell it was freezing out but it was not cold to me. I just shook that thought off and got up to head to the shower.

The steam of the shower relaxed the tension in my neck. I wish that I could find that special someone and just relax and maybe have about 2 adopted kids or even a surrogate mother, to give my future husband and I a kid or two. I smiled at the thought. But it faded as quickly as it came. _What am I thinking? That could never happen, but you never know; Mr. Right could be around the corner. _I noticed that the water was getting cold but it didn't faze me. _What is wrong with me? I swear everything around here keeps getting weird. _I stepped out of the shower and brushed my teeth. I tried to do something different with my hair; _maybe I should spike it or brush it to the side? I don't know, I'm at loss. _I put on my red skinny jeans, a red polo that is Marc Jacobs and I put on an Elmo hat with my red Jordan's. Sometimes when I look at the mirror I swear I could never get how good I look sometimes.

I just had a thought that disgusted me…the girls will fawn all over me. _Ugh! That is just so gross. _It doesn't matter I'll get over it. I put on my necklace and my studded diamond earrings. I sprayed some Chanel Number 5. It doesn't matter to me what people think that I wear Chanel. I noticed the clock and that I only had 10 minutes to get to school. I quickly grabbed my black pea coat and headed to school with my back pack in the back seat. I quickly started my baby up and blasted Lady Gaga's 'So happy I could die'.

I found the sign but almost missed it. I quickly turned in and found a parking spot next to a Volvo and noticed that Edward was sitting in there. _Maybe I should say hi. _I walked around and tapped on his window and he looked up with a smile and came out. I shook his hand and noticed it was cold but I didn't care. I couldn't get over an awful sickly sweet smell coming from someone in the parking lot. Maybe I put a little too much Chanel on. "Hello, Edward." I said while shaking his hand. "Hello Tyler," He said.

"Look Edward, I know what you're thinking. I am not out to get Bella," I said. He looked a little sheepish after that. "I'm sorry Tyler, but when I heard from Bella that she was going to the movies with that mu- Jacob and you I got a little jealous." He said.

"It's alright Edward, I just wanted to reassure you. I don't want any hard feeling between us or even misunderstandings. Also I don't find you attractive, I mean I do but I'm not going to act on it. Your with Bella and I want someone that isn't straight anyway." I said.

"Okay good, I thought I would have to be afraid of that." He said.

"You never have to be afraid of me Edward, but Bella..she's another story." I said. He chuckled after that. "I know what you mean," He said with an almost serious face. I thought I heard Bella when I looked over and heard her talking to some short girl with short spiky hair. I swear I could hear what she was saying a little bit, _huh that's weird. I know I'm going crazy, well first the not so affected by the cold anymore, the sickly sweet smell, now I thought I could hear their conversation. I guess I'm going crazy. _I got pulled back by my thoughts with Bella in front of me giving her boyfriend a kiss. "Ewe, what you do behind closed doors is your business. But don't try to push your lifestyle on me." They started to laugh and I looked to my right and saw that there was that short girl with spiky hair. "Hello, I'm Alice. We are going to be great friends." She said holding out her hand. "Hello Alice, I'm Tyler. You look like you know how to dress yourself." I said. She laughed and stopped.

"Well I can also tell you know how to shop and dress yourself like a model, unlike _some people" _She said stressing and pointing a look towards Bella. "Well sorry that I don't like to shop and I don't care what I look like to other people Alice." Bella said sticking her tongue out. I laughed at that and heard a booming laugh at whatever Edward was telling Emmett by a silver jeep. He had a blonde looking a model next to him. She looked over at me and glared at me. _Well then let her be like that, I guess she'll meet another bitch at this school. _I smirked at the thought and they headed over.

Emmett came over and pulled me into that double pat no hip contact straight guy hug. He seemed a little nervous around me. "Hello, I'm Tyler. What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm uh…Emmett." He said and looked down.

"Well hello Emmett, look you don't have to worry. I do find you attractive but you're not my type. I'm guessing you're nervous around me because Edward told you I was gay?" I asked.

"Phew…good, I'm sorry man but I love the pussy more than life." He said with a smile on his face. "Well…okay. So can we be friends?" I asked.

"Yea that's fine." He said. I looked at the blonde girl next to him. Maybe I should butter her up to get her to like me because the glare she was giving me, you would want to crawl under a rock. "Well damn girl look at you, I swear if I wasn't gay I'd go after you really quick. Let me see what you're wearing. Hmm…Gucci heels the fall line I assume. You also have Marc Jacobs and do I smell Chanel number 5?" I asked. She smiled appreciatively at me.

"Well one thing, you're right. I love a man who knows taste and isn't afraid to show it. I can smell Chanel number 5 on you, and a Marc Jacob's shirt on, I'm guessing the fall line too. I can say we are going to be great friends." She said with a smile.

"Well just to let you know your boyfriend is a looker." I said whispering to her. I thought I heard Edward chuckle. "I know right? That's why I got out with him." She said.

"Aww is that all babe, I thought you liked the way I lick…" I cut him off before I heard anymore and hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow, that hurt Rosalie," He said. I looked around the see all the Cullen's with shocked faces.

"What? He was getting to a disgusting straight topic," I said. They all started to get a little nervous. I looked and noticed a guy with blonde hair holding Alice. I'm guessing that they are boyfriend and girlfriend. I walked up to the guy and he dropped Alice and I shook his hand. It was cold like the rest of theirs were. "Hello, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock, I'm Alice's boyfriend." He said with love and adoration in his eyes looking at Alice. I smiled at the love that he showed, my smile faded into a frown and I got deep in thought. _I wish I had some guy giving me that look every morning when I woke up. I just wish I would get that happiness one day in my life. I just wish my mom was- No I can't think about that. _I wiped a tear from my eye. I saw all the Cullen's and especially Bella look at me in worry.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong I-" I cut him off.

"No it wasn't you, I was just deep in thought about something. Sorry don't worry about me I'm fine." I said.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you." He said and went to get Alice who was talking to Edward, I saw a frown on Alice's face at whatever they were saying. "Well it was nice to meet you all, but I have to go get my schedule before school starts." I said walking away with my back pack. I walked into the double doors and noticed a bunch of kids were sneaking looks at me and some girls were fucking me with their eyes. _Won't they get disappointed when they find out my secret. _I smirked and walked to the office and was met by a woman with red curly hair and had glasses on her face. I looked at her name tag and it read Mrs. Cope. "Hello Mrs. Cope, I'm here to get my schedule." I said. She looked up and her cheeks flushed instantly. I could tell she was already having impure thoughts about me. I smiled and just acted casual. "Well here is your schedule, and a map. There is also a paper in there that you need your teachers to sign, you need to return that at the end of the day. Have a great first day Tyler."She said as I was leaving. "Thank You" I said. As I walked out I was looking down at my schedule and I jumped back because Alice and Emmett were right in my face. "Gah! My lords don't just pop up there like that, especially you Alice you look small enough to be a Fairy," I said. Emmett boomed his laughter and Alice just stuck her tongue out at me. "I'm not small…I'm fun sized is all." She said.

I laughed at that and she took my schedule away from me to look at it. "Well it seems that you have History with Jasper, Gym with Emmett, Fashion with Rosalie and me, Chemistry with Bella and Edward and you have lunch with us." She said with a smile.

"Oh God dude! You have to be in Fashion class? What do you think guys are going to say when they see you in that class?" He asked.

"Like any other straight red blooded male in the world, to be there to get in the pants of girls, even though that's not true. Plus I don't care if the whole school found out that I am gay." I said while shrugging my shoulders. "Well don't worry Tyler, if any guys give you trouble just call me and I'll be there to help." He said flexing his arm muscles. I almost fainted at the beautiful sight but caught myself. "Come on Tyler, I know you want a feel of these babies. Go ahead just a feel I'll let it go and just say that you were jealous and wanted to get a ration so you could match mine." He said with a smirk.

"Oh gag, I swear all you men care about is muscle. I need to hang out with some girls and Tyler." She said.

"Well I shouldn't tell you this but my friends at my old school which is 4 times the size of this school, they always said I am my own sex. There are boys, girls then me." I said. Alice laughed and so did Emmett. "Okay, okay enough laughing at my expense." I said and headed off to my first class which was History.

(xxxxxxxx)

I just finished Chemistry and to say that Edward and Bella were compatible was an understatement. I headed towards lunch and walked in to an eerie silence. Everyone was looking at me I'm guessing because I was new. The lunch room was way smaller than my old schools and had way less kids. I was getting tired of the staring and just flipped everyone off. That of course set everyone into conversation about me. As I was making my way to the Cullen's table a girl with really too much makeup and a low cut shirt that was so low I could see her girly parts. "Well hello there big boy, why don't you come sit with me and maybe later we could head to your place or mine and have a little fun?" She said. I started laughing and walked away. I could see Emmett talking to Jasper. I sat down and Emmett was the first one to speak. "Tyler why would you turn that down? OW! Rosalie." Emmett said rubbing the back of his head. "Well did you forget that little detail already?" I asked.

"Yea I'm sorry, I just don't know why you would turn down pussy over dick," he said.

"That's what my dad asks every time I brought my boyfriend into my house before, well the truth is I like the big one's where it looks like it could tear me apart." I said.

"Ewe I couldn't even think of that, well it doesn't matter because I love the puss too much," He said kissing Rosalie. I turned my head and noticed all the girls giving me lusty looks except the Cullen's and Bella. I got frustrated and formulated into a plan. I heard Alice giggle when I knew what I was going to do. I leaned over to Rosalie and whispered the plan into her ear then told Emmett. Of course he had a problem with it at first. "Oh no, I am not doing that. I don't want the whole school thinking I'm gay." He said. I gave him a pout and he kept looking towards Rosalie and she told him it was fine and they would show everyone that he was still straight. He nodded and I stood up and everyone looked towards me again. "Hello everyone can I get your attention please," I said. Everything got back to that eerie silence again. "There is something you do not know about me and I wanted to clear a few people's minds." They all nodded and I walked over to Emmett who was already standing up, I ran to him and kissed him fiercely, I heard everyone gasp at the sight. I pulled back and turned towards everyone again. "Well now that you know, please could all the girls stop coming on to me? Plus Emmett is 100% straight. I needed him to prove a point." I said and sat down with a humph. Of course the cafeteria got loud again, I'm sure everyone was talking about me. I didn't care though at least I will have a little piece of mind to myself for once. I thought I heard a howl in the distance but shrugged it off as just hearing things.

The rest of the school day went off as a great day. Of course some guys were giving me disgusted looks and asked me how I could be that way. I told them the truth 'because I was made to be this way' and that started up a whole other debate about how guys are suppose to be straight but I didn't listen to them.

I drove home after saying goodbye to the Cullen's and when I got home, my sister was on her computer playing Sims 3. "Hello Briana, how was your day?" I asked happily.

"Great, I saw this cute guy that kept looking at me today." She said. I started to get angry, usually I wouldn't care but I seem to be getting angry a lot anymore. "Briana you know how we all feel about you dating boys, just grow up a good little girl and worry about boys when you're 45." I said with a glare. She started laughing and I couldn't understand why this was a laughing matter. "You should've seen your face, I was only kidding. I don't look at boys that way, I was just pulling your chain." She said still laughing.

"Good, let's keep it that way," I said walking up stairs to do my homework. I had a trying day but I just feel my life is going to get better in the future…

**AN: Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up to a blaring alarm clock and noticed that I was still sitting at my desk with all of my homework spread out. "Shit" I muttered. I got up and wiped the dried up drool on my face. I got my work together and stuffed it into my book bag. I quickly stripped my clothes and jumped into the shower. While the water was cascading down my back I remembered that I wanted to throw a party, which I need to ask my father permission to throw one.

Once my lovely shower was done, I got dressed in a really hot outfit and sprayed some couture couture by Juicy couture. I put on my Mishka hat and ran down the stairs to find my sister still home and my father sitting at the breakfast nook. "Hey what are you still doing home?" I asked looking at my sister. "Didn't anyone tell you? School's out because of a bomb threat or something." She said going back to eating her cocoa puffs. _Well now is anytime to ask. _ "Hey dad, can I throw a party here just so I can get to meet everyone at this town? Also people from La Push are coming." I asked. I stood there waiting for an answer. "Sure," he said getting up from the table.

"Sure?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah, now go do something before I change my mind." He said. I nodded and told him I was going to see if any one of my friends were willing to hang out. I drove by Chief Swan's house to see that Bella's truck not there, I'm guessing she went somewhere with Edward. I then decided to go see what Jacob was doing. _Jacob. _Sigh. He is so hot, but too bad he is straight. I drove down to La Push and parked my car in his driveway. He came out without a shirt when he heard the car pull up. _Oh god, can he be any sexier. I swear he needs a license for to be that sexy. _He got a smile on his face when he seen it was me. I got out of the car and headed up. Of course we gave each other the straight guy double pat no hip contact hug. "So what brings you to La Push Tyler?" He asked.

"Well Forks had no school today because of a bomb threat, so I wanted to hang out with someone." I said looking up at him.

"Okay, what do you want to do today? Do you know how to work on cars?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, my dad taught me when I was younger. Why what do you need done?" I asked.

"Nothing, I mean we could just work on my rabbit together, sorry never mind, that sounds gay." He said.

"Oh god really? You're not going to work on your car because I'm here?" I asked.

"No that's not what I meant, I mean…uh…fuck it, do you just want to work on it with me?" He asked.

"Sure, I have nothing else better to do." I said shrugging. He nodded and we walked to his garage in the back of the house. When we got in Jacob shut the door and he went to open up a mini fridge he had set up. He pulled out two Cokes out and threw me one. "So do you know how to change a transmission?" he asked. "Of course that was the first thing I was taught." I said putting the soda down and walking over. I ended up changing the transmission for him while he worked on the tranny. We sat there on his couch he had sitting by the car in comfortable silence. "So Jacob, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Umm…no, well it's complicated. There is this one girl who I desperately like and she can't seem to see that with her boyfriend protecting her all the time." He said.

"Let me guess, that girl is Bella." I said. He looked up shock.

"Don't act shocked, I can see how you look at her all the time, plus the movie theaters. You can't seem to keep your hands off of her. Plus I'm gay, I can tell these things first hand." I said.

"Well that's true, just don't tell her please?" He asked.

"I was never going to, that's your job." I said. He nodded.

"I know," He said. We sat in complete silence until we heard two guys bantering back and forth coming towards the garage. "Oh crap, I didn't know they were coming. Tyler please do not let them know that you are gay." He said a little worried.

"Why, if they have a problem then that's on them, it's not my problem." I said shrugging.

"Okay, well it's your funeral." He said. Just then the door opened.

"Yo Jake, what's up man?" the short one asked.

"Nothing I've just been hanging out with Tyler here and working on the car with him." He said.

"Oh okay, hey Tyler, I'm Quil Ateara." He said giving me the straight guy double pat no hip contact hug.

"Hello Tyler, I'm Embry Call." He said giving me the same hug.

"Hello, well just to clear the air really quick, I'm here and I'm queer." I said. After I said that everything got quiet. "COOL! I've always wanted to meet a guy like you. I have so many questions." Quil said with a smile. I heard Jacob release a breath.

"Well just to let you know, we do not have a problem with that. Just don't come on to us." Embry said.

"I know, I mean unless you're one to." I said with a laugh. Jacob laughed too.

"Oh hell no, I don't roll that way. Sorry Tyler to disappoint you, I know you want some of this." Quil said while flexing his nonexistent muscles in his arm. "One, I don't find you attractive, two why are you trying to flex a muscle when clearly you don't have any?" I asked. He pouted and sat down on the couch.

By the time I looked at my watch it was already 9pm. Wow time flies when you are having fun. "Hey guys, I'm going to go home. It's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow Jacob." I said shaking their hands. "Oh before I forget, Jacob my dad said I can throw a party and it will be this Saturday, Invite whoever you like." I said.

"Awesome, I'll start calling people now." He said running out the garage.

"Don't worry Quil, Embry and you are allowed to come to." I said laughing at the pout he was giving before.

"Okay, cool. We will be there." Quil said.

"Okay, its going to start at around 9 and it will end around 1 or 2 am." I said. He nodded and pulled Embry out to go home. I threw my soda can away and walked to my car and drove home. When I got home Alice, Edward, and Bella were sitting on my bed. "Ok, well that's kind of awkward. How long were you actually waiting for me?" I asked.

"Umm…2 hours I think." Edward said giving a glare towards Alice.

"Well what do you want?" I asked.

"You see, we just wanted to make sure you were safe and that you didn't get out of sight for us to watch." Alice said.

"Okay, I'm not going to lie. That statement was a little stalker-ish and creepy." I said. "Oh I almost forgot, I'm throwing a party at my house this weekend and wanted to know if you wanted to come? You can invite whoever, this is meant for me to meet new people." I said. Alice was bouncing up and down and I kind of laughed at the sight. "What are you doing Alice?" I asked.

"I wanted to know, do you love me as a friend Tyler?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked. She squealed and clapped her hands together.

"You would be a great friend if you would let me plan the party." She said.

"Umm…I don't care." I said shrugging. I thought I heard Edward mutter 'your funeral' but I could be hearing things.

"Well it would be great if I could have a sleep over but I have a headache, I'm running some sort of fever and my bones ache." I said. I saw Alice give Edward a worried glance.

"What is with the worried looks? No matter what happens guys I will always be your friend." I said.

"We know, it was just something else." Edward said.

I said goodbye to them and they left, I quickly took off all of my clothes and went to a somewhat peaceful sleep.

_Dream Sequence:_

_ I was standing in the middle of a meadow, I looked out to see the Cullen kids and two other people I do not know about looking at me, also Bella was there with them. I looked to my right and saw a bunch of giant wolves growling at the Cullens. I stood in front of them and tried to guard them._

_But the wolf was too fast and tore Edward to shreds. I started to shake really badly and the next second I burst into a huge white wolf, I looked over to see my sister morph or phase into a giant white wolf just like me. We looked at each other and ran away from everything. _

_End:_

I woke up and looked at the clock and it read 12:00pm. What the fuck was that dream about? I just let it go and fell back asleep for school tomorrow.

**AN: I know it's kind of short, but please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hey guys I know it's been a little while, I had midterms and all, plus I was trying to think of ideas for this chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

**TPOV**

I woke up with the shrill of my alarm clock; I groaned and shut the repulsive thing off. My mind was buzz thinking about school; hopefully I won't get mocked at school. I walked into the shower and let the hot water rejuvenate my tense muscles. I kept thinking about Jacob and wish that he was mine right now washing me and relaxing me. I peered away from those thoughts and shut the cold water off. Once the towel worked its drying magic on my body I stepped into some nice fresh clothes, grabbed the vanquish keys and book bag and headed off to school.

Once I stealthily pulled into the parking spot next to Edward's Volvo, I jumped out and headed over to give him a handshake. "Hey Edward, so did you get anyone to come?" I asked.

"Yep, I hope you don't mind but since you have a huge house, the whole school is coming." He said a little hesitant at my reaction. "COOL!" I said with my fists pumping up in the air. Edward chuckled at this and I scowled at him and felt tiny arms wrap around my torso and looked down to spiky hair. Bella was heading over to me but before I could say hi, Alice dragged me away with a notepad full of party ideas. _What have I gotten myself into? _

**JACPOV**

I ended up calling everyone in La Push to come. As I saw Tyler retreat to his car, _oh god he is so hot! _

_Whoa, where the hell did that come from? I'm straight…I think I am...every time he is around me I get flustered and nervous around him plus I feel this pull towards him all the time. It feels that I'm not caring about Bella that way anymore and my thoughts seemed to be consumed every day by Tyler. _

I went to sit down and heard my father Billy wheel himself into the room. I should talk to him about this. "Dad," I called. He came next to me on the couch.

"Yes, son?" He asked.

"I have this problem, you see you know how I have that other half out there and I'm suppose to imprint with them soon…dad what I'm trying to say is…I think…I uh" I kept stuttering. I'm sure he wouldn't care he loves me enough to not care whom I'm destined to be with. "Just spit it out son," He said frustrated.

"I think I'm supposed to be imprinting on…Tyler," I said and flinched at whatever he was going to say. I heard him just sigh.

"Well son, I don't care who it is. I wish it was a girl…but if it ends up being a guy, I'll back you 100 percent. I love you too much to care and plus Tyler is polite and he can handle your attitude." My dad said wheeling himself away into the kitchen. "Thank you dad," I said. He paused for a second and nodded then wheeled himself out of the room. Now I just have to see if I am supposed to imprint on Tyler. I have to conjure up a plan, plus I heard from Bella that he is going through the same symptoms as me before I phased for the first time, maybe that's when I'll find out if he is my other half then. I guess it's just a waiting game…

**APOV**

I know Tyler is supposed to phase soon, it won't be until sometime during the summer, because that is when my vision goes blank for his future. Well I hope that's why. I drug him away from my brother and soon to be vampire sister. I heard Edward growl at that thought. _Well it's bound to happen sooner or later, I've seen it. _I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So as I was saying, I'm going to theme it around violin or orchestral. I heard from Bella that you play a little violin on the side." I said smirking. He smirked too but frowned a little.

"Yeah I did, I haven't touched it after my mo-, I mean I haven't touched it in a while and need to practice a little more, do you know if this school has an orchestra?" He asked. I shook my head no and sighed sadly. "Well you could always just start your own orchestra or something." I said.

"I do want to but who else plays a cello, bass, viola, and another violin?" He asked. I saw Edward's head perk up at this; yes my plan has gone into action.

"Well I know you don't know this but I play the viola, Rosalie plays the cello, Emmett plays the bass and Jasper plays the violin." I said. His face lit up with excitement.

"What about Edward?" He asked.

"He plays the piano, and he is really good at it." I said.

"Could I ask you a favor, or your family a favor?" He asked.

"Sure," I said and very well knew what he was going to ask.

"Could you and your family play a song with me for the party?" He asked. I jumped up and down and squealed in excitement. I hugged him and he started jumping up and down with me.

**TPOV**

I was elated at the thought of showing everyone from Forks and La Push my violin talents. I grinned the whole day at the thought. Some guys actually thought I was smiling at them and said they weren't gay. I didn't care I was happier than Cheshire cat right now. Once school was over I headed to my car and saw Alice standing at my driver door. "Hey Tyler, my parents want to meet you personally. You follow my car so you know where we live. Don't worry they are not prejudice against gay people." She said. That put my worries to rest; I hate to think that parents hate me because of the way I am. I said 'ok' and jumped into the vanquish and headed to the Cullen's house.

**

I pulled up the long windy driveway and was amazed at the house in front of me; I could tell that maybe the mom decorated the house. I can't wait until I appraise her for the work. I parked my car and walked in the house with Alice while everyone went up stairs except for Jasper, Alice and me. "Carlisle…Esme, Tyler is here." Alice yelled. I heard a melodic laugh coming down the steps. I looked up to see the two most beautiful parents. The woman had chocolate brown hair and her smile was so warming I just walked up to her and gave her a hug. She was a little shocked by this and hugged me back. "Well it's nice to meet you Tyler, see I love a young man who isn't afraid to show his feelings to strangers." She said. She already reminded me of my own mother. I pulled away and smiled, I looked over to the stunning guy next to her. I shook his hand but ended up hugging him too. "Hello Tyler, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He said. I looked over to Esme and looked at her, she reminded me so much of my own mother. She actually looked exactly like her. If it was her, I would have to see if she had that tattoo on her shoulder but that will be a little later though. I heard Alice squeal and went to drag Carlisle into the kitchen. I shrugged at that and Esme and I went to talk in the living room.

"So Tyler, what brings you to Forks?" She asked.

"Well after my family went through some hard times, we decided we needed a fresh start." I said pain flashing through my mind as I remembered the time my dad told us what he was going to do.

"It seems to me that there is more to the story, but if you don't want to talk about it I will understand." She said sincerely.

"No it's okay, it would probably actually be better if I talk about it to someone I don't know." I said. Just then the whole family came down into the living room, but I didn't care at least they would know now.

"Hey kids this is a private conversation," She said.

"No it's okay Esme; I don't want to repeat the story. I don't care if they know." I said.

"Ok honey," She said sweetly.

"Well it all started four years ago, my mom's liver started acting up and the doctors ended up telling her that she needs to get a liver transplant soon. After that all the medication she was put on seemed to make it worse, about three years passed when she started to go to the hospital in Philadelphia and would stay there weeks at a time. It was very hard on my family and me, and then last year her liver failed on her totally, she ended up going to the hospital in Pittsburg. My dad would make sure that we would visit her every chance we got. I never met her doctor but I heard he was a really good one. One day we got a call saying that my mom finally had a liver that matched, but then an hour before surgery she threw up into her lungs, then was put on breathing tubes to dry her lungs out. Unfortunately that was the last time I ever would see her awake or hear her voice again. My dad then decided to take her off of the breathing tubes saying it was her time to go; of course I was devastated when he told me, but I always keep the good memories of her in my mind. She died about a week later." I said, I looked around and noticed a shocked face from Carlisle, Alice was sad as was the rest and Bella's eyes were puffy from crying. I looked at Esme and she looked at me with a sad expression. "Tyler, what do you remember from your mom, like if would ever find her again what would be one thing that you would see to make you believe it was your mom?" She asked with a cracked voice.

"A tattoo of my sister and I's initials why-" before I could finish Esme pulled down her shirt to reveal the same tattoo I remember from my mom, but how is that possible, I looked up and saw the same worry lines on the forehead, the way the lips were curved and the distinct eyebrow shape.

_Oh. My. God._

"That can't be, how…you're dead." I said in a faint whisper.

"Well, when I was dying the doctor you never met was Carlisle; he helped me by changing me."She said

"How," I said.

I saw everyone with apprehensive faces on. "Well you see, we the Cullen family are what you call vampires." She said. I looked into her eyes and could tell she was serious.

"COOL!" I said happy.

"Cool? We could kill you in second." Rosalie said shocked.

"Well I trust you, plus if you wanted to really kill me you could have already, plus I always wished that vampires existed. But mom if you were changed how come you didn't come back to us and dad?" I asked.

"Tyler, some people aren't meant to be together. I'm sorry it ended up like this, don't get me wrong your father gave the best human years of my life, but when I saw Carlisle after I got changed we started to get closer and noticed that him and I had everything in common." She said looking lovingly at Carlisle. I stood up and gave my mom a long overdue hug and sobbed into her shoulder saying 'mommy' the whole time. "I missed you so much; please don't ever leave me again." I said. She nodded and looked into my eyes and we kept hugging each other as our lives depended on it. I noticed that the rest of the family left except for Carlisle. I stood up and went over to Carlisle. "Tyler I hope you're not mad at me for marrying your mom," Carlisle said with his head hung low.

"I'm not mad, I hate it that she didn't at least try to get back with my dad but I can accept another father into my life." I said. He looked up at me with pride in his eyes and gave me a hug too. We separated and I was picked up into a bear hug by Emmett. "Welcome to the family Tyler, I always wished for a younger brother to protect." He said. I was happy at this and the rest of the family came to say 'welcome to the family'. I walked back over to mom, "Hey mom, would it be alright if I brought Briana here to see you?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's okay, but not until this weekend," She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so, do not question your mother. Plus you need to make her ready for it. I know my little girl, she will be angry at first." She said in her motherly tone.

"Okay, well I'm going to head home. I promise not to say anything to anyone especially dad." I said. She nodded and gave me a hug before heading out. I got to my car and noticed Alice standing there with a worried expression. I smelt that sickly sweet smell again and for some reason it pissed me the hell off. I started to shake badly. "Everyone come out here quick and help," Alice yelled.

Out of nowhere I busted into a white wolf, I looked around and saw everyone's shocked eyes looking down at me. Only three words popped into my head.

_What. The. Fuck. _Edward laughed at that and I growled. Of course my life is complicated.

**A/N: Hey tell me what you think, I hope I did okay. Until next time which will either be tomorrow or Monday.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

TPOV

I can't believe I'm a fucking Werewolf. Edward chuckled…weird. He laughed again, it's almost like he can read my mind. He nodded his head.

_Cool! So have you always been able to read my mind? _He nodded his head. _Oh crap! Did you heard that thought I had when I first moved here about me thinking that you were uh…cute? _He nodded again. I whimpered and layed down. I heard ruffling in the trees and started to growl. "It's okay Tyler, it's Jacob." Edward said. _Oh Fuck! He is so gorgeous, I just want to pin, set and- _"okay, okay. Tyler please do not finish that thought. I'm comfortable around you but I do not need to see that visual." Edward said with a pained face. I did a wolfy chuckle and when Jacob came out, the whole world shifted and I the only thought I had running through my mind was _he is my only world. _Jacob had a weird look on his face too. Edward walked over to Jacob and whispered something in his ear. The next thing I know Jacob ran over to me and hugged me for dear life. I started to get confused and whimpered a little bit.

He pulled away and beckoned me with his finger into the woods. Edward nodded at me to follow him, so I did. We walked into the deep woods and he turned with the sexiest grin in the world. "Okay Tyler, now I'm going to tell you how to phase back into your human form." He said. I nodded confirming that I heard him.

"So to phase back, think of something that makes you really happy." He said. I started to think of him and me kissing. Just like that I phased back. I noticed Jacob looking at me with lust in his eyes. I looked down and noticed my very large member in attention. "Um…not to break your gaze but could I get some pants please?" I asked. He looked up and threw me pants. I quickly put them on and sat down next to him. "So Tyler do you know what imprinting is?" He asked, throwing a rock into a bush.

"Umm no. I'm new to this. I didn't think my family even had a hint of this happening to them. Here I am at home a gay man, eating his froot loops and the next I burst into a huge fucking dog." I said. He chuckled and stopped. "Well, it's when you first look at someone and the whole world just shifts and you only have eyes for that one person. Your soul just connects with that person and you know that you are going to be with them for the rest of their lives." He said throwing another stone.

"Well I don't know if you know this, but I had that same feeling earlier when I saw you come through the woods." I said smirking. He turned towards me and a new look passed through his eyes…love? "Well Tyler, I don't know if you know this but I had the same feeling too." He said.

"Well you know what I think happened? I think we imprinted on each other." I said. He leaned into me and we touched lips. God is kissing Jacob all like this? I hugged him into my body and we got really into it. I could feel his very LARGE excitement touching my thigh. "Oh god," We jumped apart to see the whole Cullen family standing there. Emmett was closing his eyes and hugging Rosalie to his side. "I didn't think I would actually get to see gay porn in real life. I'm so not use to it." He said. I looked over to Jacob, I smirked at him and nodded at Emmett. "Hey Emmett." I called to him. He peeked his one eye open and once he saw that we weren't kissing anymore. "Yeah," He said. I walked up to him and I looked over to Rosalie and blinked. I stood right up to him and leaned in as I got closer and closer his eyes were getting big. He pulled away quickly and started panting. "Yes, I won gay chicken." I yelled. Everyone laughed and I looked around and noticed mom and Carlisle talking to each other. I walked over to her she smiled at me. I asked her if she wanted to take a walk with me.

"So mom, are you mad that I turned out this way?" I asked.

"No of course not, I love you." She said.

"Mom, it's not like I can help who I imprint on. Plus he is really nice, I can't wait for a formal introduction. I just want to let you know, this is not going to change me. I am who I am and I am not changing for anyone." I said.

"Good, now tell me more about this Jacob boy that apparently has my sons heart." She said.

"Well mom, there's not much to tell we just imprinted on each other. But do not worry I will tell you everything when I find out, we could maybe do each other's hair…" I started laughing.

"Oh stop, just don't hit on my husband." She said with a glare.

"Oooo is mom marking her territory? It doesn't matter he seemed to be very smitten with me lately. I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to go out with me." I said teasing.

"Please I am all women for him, he got his suga right here." Mom said showing her body.

"Okay granny," I said laughing.

"I am not a granny, I am forever stuck at 4- uh 22." She said. I laughed and noticed we were back at the Cullen household. Jacob was on the porch and ran to me when he saw me. I kissed him and turned towards my mother. "Mom, this is Jacob, and Jacob this is my biological mother." I said to him.

"How-" I cut him off.

"I'll explain it to you later."

"Well it's nice to meet you Jacob. Now don't toy with my sons heart because if you rip it, I will rip you." She said giving her deathly mother glare.

"Okay," Jacob said obviously scared. I snickered.

"Oh mom, can I do something to Carlisle as a joke?" I asked.

"Sure, he's been feeling his oats for a while and he needs to be knocked down a notch." She said. We walked into the house with smiles. I looked into the living room and noticed everyone sitting there. Alice jumping around with Jasper, Bella talking to Edward, Rosalie and Emmett doing obvious things need not to be mentioned. I saw Carlisle sitting in the chair reading a news paper. I walked over and stood in front of Carlisle. He put the paper down, "yes Tyler," he said.

"I just wanted you to know that Jacob and I have had this fantasy using a father figure doing a threesome. Oh daddy!" I said moaning the last part. His eyes got big and he looked to my mom. "Esme?" he said with his voice cracking. "Oh did you say something Carlisle?" She asked. Emmett laughed his boisterous laugh. Everyone was laughing at Carlisle's uncomfortableness. "I was only kidding Carlisle, you should have seen your face." I said. He relaxed and glared at everyone including me.

"Carlisle you obviously didn't know what kind of family you were marrying into when you married my mother." I said smirking.

"Well I'm kind of thinking about that now," He said laughing. My mom ran over and hit him on the head.

"Hey Tyler I want you to meet some people." Jacob said tugging on my hand.

"Okay…bye everyone, I'll be back later." I said. They all waved bye and Alice came jumping over.

"Tyler, are you still going to have that house party?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course." I said.

"Well how about we have it at the cullen household?" She said.

"Okay, that's fine." I said. She hugged me and pulled back abruptly.

"I have to get use to that smell now." She said pinching her nose.

"What are you talking about sugar factory." I said joking. I said my goodbyes and many kisses and pleas to come back later from my mom we left to go meet his wolf pack. Well what could go wrong?

**Please review….. If you're not comfortable with gay romance between two guys then don't read and do not voice your opinion either.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

TPOV

I hopped into Jacob's rabbit with him driving. I couldn't help myself, while he was driving I decided to kiss that part of his neck below his ear. "Oh god Tyler, you need to stop or we will crash." He said breathless. "I'm glad I have that effect on you." I said smirking to myself.

"Well don't get too big headed about it, you still have time to figure out what I can do." Jacob said cockily. We laughed at this and once we pulled up in his driveway he turned off his car and my nerves started to get the best of me. "Jacob, what if your father doesn't like me or your other friends are judge mental?" I said with a worried tone. Jacob took my hands and started kissing the knuckles. "Tyler-kiss-do-kiss-not-kiss-worry." He said. I took a deep breath and we walked out of the car. "Plus, I already talked too my dad about it and he doesn't care who I imprint on just as long as I'm happy." He said. I let out a swoosh of breath. He took my hand and we stepped inside the cute little house.

"Dad," Jacob called.

"Yes son," His father said while wheeling himself into the kitchen.

"I would like you to meet Tyler Apgar, my boyfriend." He finished with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Black," I said.

"What's with the formalities? Call me dad, you did imprint on my son here? With his smile I can tell you did. Welcome to the family Tyler." His dad said and gave me a hug while sitting in his wheel chair. I started to get misty eyed. "Thank you " I said.

"Well Jacob, the pack is heading over here in a few minutes and I'm guessing none of them know that you imprinted on Tyler." His father said scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh don't worry, if they have a problem with it. They will just have to get over it and accept it." Jacob said looking at me with love in his eyes.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" I said to Jacob leaning in for a kiss. Someone cleared their throat and it was his father. "Not that I'm happy in all but try not to do that around me, I did grow up around a time where that was not as open as it is these days." Billy said.

"Sorry dad, I will try." Jacob said.

"Good, well are you going to show Tyler around son?" Billy said.

"Oh! I almost forgot, come on Tyler let me show you around the Black manor." Jacob said. He pulled me by my hand and led me up the steps, the walls were painted a light grayish white, with the woodwork being a cherry wood. The first door to the left at the top of the stairs was a bathrrom, it was themed around a wolves. I laughed internally at the irony. The next door to my right was obviously Billy's. Jacob told me that his father can get himself up the steps because he is learning to walk again. The bedroom was accented with a bluish gray, the bed was a king sized bed with a wolf bed spread on it. His fathers bathroom was magnificent with a marble sink and a Jacuzzi bathtub. He pulled me out of the room and led me to the last door to the left. "This is my room," Jacob said while blushing. When the door was opened I was breathless. The walls were painted a dark beige brown, the woodwork was a darker brown almost cherry. The hardwood floor was colored a reddish brown. To the right of the door was a closet that looked huge, to the left of the closet was a nightstand with a modern lamp, the bed looked like a California king sized bed and it looked really comfortable. I walked over to the bed and felt the sheets. Oh my god! They were Egyptian cotton, I had to roll around in them. As I was rolling around I didn't notice that Jacob was looking at me with lust in his eyes.

"What are you looking at Jacob?" I asked with a purr.

"Well I'm looking at how you just made my bed look so much better, I just want to take you right here and now." He said walking over.

"Well as much as I would love to, we can't because we have company coming soon. Plus I'm not the type to just jump right into bed with someone I hardly know." I said.

"Oh, well okay. I understand, how about you and I go on a date tonight to my favorite resteraunt, Hmm?" He asked while lying next to me with his hand tracing patterns on my arm.

"Sure, after we meet the "wolf" pack, drop me off at the Cullen's place because I have to give my mom something and so Alice can dress me. Then pick me up at my house, so you can meet my father." I said.

"Sure, sure, that's fine." We heard several people shouting hello's to Billy. "Well I guess the wolf pack is here, let's go introduce you as my lover and boyfriend." Jacob said pulling me up.

We walked down the steps hand in hand, once we got to the living room everyone got quiet looking at our intertwined hands, Billy was just paying attention to the television. Jacob cleared his throat which brought everyone's attention to him. "Hello everyone, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, lover…and imprint Tyler." He said. I looked around and everyone wore shocked expressions after he said imprint.

"What the fuck! That is just sick as hell, men are meant to be with women. Jacob tell me it is not true, tell me your not a…a…queer." Some prick said.

"Paul-" I cut off Jacob and went to confront Paul.

"Excuse me Paul, well one thing you have to learn is, no one can help who they fall in love with, and your just a self centered prick who thinks he is right all of the time. Do not judge him or I, maybe you didn't hear correctly because god knows that hot head of yours blocks out anything rational, maybe just maybe I was meant to be with Jacob, because we did imprint on each other. So do not go around and act all high and mighty, see it is people like you who piss me the hell off." I said, I turned to the rest of the pack.

"Now if anyone has anything else to say, say it right now or god forbid I will kick the living shit out of everyone's asses." I said fuming. I started to shake but Jacob came over and whispered in my ear to calm down. I did and let out a breath of air. "So I'm glad to meet everyone, what are your names?" I asked with a cheery disposition. The big one was the first one to open. "I'm Sam Uley, I'm the pack's leader." He said looking at me.

"I'm Embry Call," The one with black hair said.

"I'm Quil Ateara,"

"I'm Paul," the bitchy one grumbled.

"Well now that that went well, I'm Tyler Apgar. I moved here just this year. I go to Forks high and I play the violin." I said.

"Hey how about you all come to my house party tomorrow night? I want to get to know people, and you can bring your friends if you want to or imprintees." I said emphasizing imprintee. They agreed and Paul declined saying he does not want to be in the same presence as the queer cheer. I didn't care I just let him go. "It's okay Paul, you won't have many friends if you keep up your bitchy attitude about everything. You know, I am actually a great person once you get to know me. I'm not like all the other ones where I try to push my lifestyle on you, I actually respect people." I said walking outside. Before I walked out I turned around to the group."It was nice to meet you all, I hope to see you again soon." I said. I heard someone call me. I turned around and it was Jacob and Sam. He came up to me and shook my hand. "Thank you Tyler, it was time someone got through him. I want to invite you to our next bon fire here at the rez, so you can learn the stories, and I want you to join the pack. If that's okay with you." Sam said.

"Sure, hey should I bring my sister just incase she phases? So at least she knows the stories?" I asked.

"Yeah that's fine. Well I guess I will see you at your party tomorrow night." He said walking off. Jacob opened up the car door for me and getting in to drop me off at the Cullen's place.

Once we reached the front of the door, he turned towards me and we kissed which seemed like forever. The door was then thrown open by none other than Emmett. "Mom, you son is out here macking with the dog catcher." He yelled. Jacob laughed and said goodbye telling me he will be at my house at 7 to pick me up for our date. I went inside only to be dragged by the pixie devil up to her room. I didn't even get a chance to say hi to my mother.

About 3 hours later Alice was done, she even did my hair perfectly into a spikish kind of hair style. "Thank you Alice," I said hugging her. I walked down the steps to see the whole Cullen family waiting for me to see what I look like. I heard my mother gasp and she ran to me crying, well dry sobbing since she is technically dead. "Oh my baby boy is growing up into a nice young man, I am so proud." She said while take a hankerchif from her pocket to wipe a smudge here and there.

"Mom, calm down. I've been on dates before. Now let me get home so I can be ready for Jacob." I said hugging her and saying goodbye to the rest of the Cullen's.

I walked into my house to see my father and sister watching tv. "Hey Tyler, where have you been all day?" My dad asked.

"Oh I was hanging out with the Cullen's and Jacob." I said.

"Who is Jacob?" My dad asked.

"Oh well he is my boyfriend, I'm going on a date with him tonight." I said.

"Okay," He said. I went up stairs, and heard my sister following me. Once I reached my room she shut the door. "Tyler can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Yeah of course," I said and patted a spot on my bed next to me.

"Umm, yesterday while I was walking in the woods to check out the scenery, I got really mad for no reason and burst into a huge wolf." She said looking down fidgeting with her fingers.

"It's okay, I did to, and that's part reason why I was gone the whole day…oh yea! You're coming with me to a bonfire Sunday night, Sam will explain everything to you and I then." I said.

"Who is Sam-" I cut her off.

"don't worry about it right now, you will know Sunday night. Now just try not to get mad at dad at all until then, because I don't want him to find out about this yet." I said.

"Okay," She said nodding and leaving the room. But she stopped at the frame.

"Tyler," She called.

"Yea," I said.

"I know I don't say it enough, but I love you." She said.

"I love you to. Hey when Sunday rolls around I have someone for you too meet," I said.

"Oh who?" She asked.

"You'll see, I will be shocked at first but you will tremendously happy." I said. She nodded her head and left to her room. I heard honking outside and ran down the steps and opened the door. I waved him that I will be out in a minute.

"Dad, I'm leaving now," I said.

"Okay, don't be out too late." He said.

"Okay," I said. I ran out the door and into Jacob's arms and gave him the biggest kiss and longest. I felt a presence hitting my inner thigh from him. "woah there big boy, let's try to get through the date first." I said patting his chest.

"Haha, well I can't help it, your body does things to me that I can not control," He said huskily. He opened the car door and when he got in he kissed me before driving out of the driveway.

We arrived at a resturaunt called La Bella Italia. He told the waitress a private booth. She looked at my man sexually. I got her attention real quick. "Um sweetie," I said to get her attention. She looked at me with hooded eyes. I pointed to Jacob and said "mine". She looked shocked and I heard her mumble "all the hot ones are gay," She said. Jacob chuckled and we sat down and started off with a couple of cokes. Once the waitress left Jacob turned towards me with love in his eyes. "I'm so glad you are my imprint, the way you marked your territory right there made me want you more." Jacob said in a low tone.

"Thank you, well she had to know. I didn't want her to get any ideas." I said with a slight attitude. Jacob laughed. I thought this would be a good time to let him know about my life a little.

"Jacob, I wanted to let you know why I moved here." I said. He nodded and took my hand and rubbed circles on the back of my hand.

"I lived back over on the eastern sea board before here. It was me, my sister, my father and my mother. We were living a happy life for a long time. I kept thinking 'wow, I'm grateful for this family and life right now' but my mother fell sick when I was in middle school. She was in and out of hospitals constantly for about 4 years. Last year was when everything changed for me, I was up in my room minding my own business when my father called me to come down the steps."

"When I walked down, my father was clutching a picture of my mother in his hands. I sat down at the table and asked him what's wrong. He told me that my mother took a turn for the worst, because an hour before her liver operation she threw up into her lungs. He told me he wanted to remove the breathing tubes in her because he didn't want her to suffer anymore. When we went to the hospital in Pittsburg to see my mother before they did it, it was heartbreaking to see her like that, with the life out of her face and tubes down her throat." I started to tear up and Jacob wiped it away.

"The last words I said to her then were 'mom, you can go now. I love you and will always love you with my heart.' I vowed to take care of Briana my sister." I said. I wiped my eyes and Jacob told me it was okay. "Well I thought you said Esme was your mother." He said confused.

"She is, she was the one that 'died' that day in the hospital. I guess you can tell how happy I was when I saw her again when I went to the Cullen's house." I said laughing.

"That's great, at least you never have to lose your mother again." He said.

"Thank you for listening Jacob, I just had to tell you. You are the greatest boyfriend ever." I said. We leaned forward and kissed each other. When we pulled away the waitress came back to take our plated back. When she left Jacob paid the bill and we left. He wanted to take me somewhere special.

We drove for a few minutes and ended up at this woodsy area. He came over to my door and opened it up for me. He held out his hand and I just looked at it. He noticed my worry and sighed. "What's wrong Tyler?" He asked.

"Umm…are we here so you can dispose of my body?" I asked. I knew I was being completely irrational.

"No, are you kidding me. I wanted to show you this place I like to escape to every once in a while. I wanted to show you so you can escape here too." He said kissing my hand. I sighed and nodded my head. "Ok, let's go," I said.

We maybe walked through the woods for about 30 minutes, we ended up at this cliffs edge and it overlooked the ocean. I looked at awe in the beauty. "Come sit next to me," Jacob said patting next to him. He was dangling his feet off the edge of the cliff and threw a rock into the ocean a few hundred feet below us…I think. "Wow Jacob, this place is so beautiful. Thank you for showing me." I said still looking around. "I also wanted to give you something too." Jacob said. I turned towards him and he held out a box that held a band inside. "Jacob I-" He cut me off.

"Tyler this ring is for my promise to you that I will love you and eventually we will be married," He said slipping the ring on and we kissed for maybe a minute and then laid down star gazing. I started to get cold and shiver. Jacob noticed and stood up. "Come on, let me take you home. So you can be ready for your house party tomorrow night." He said holding his hand out. I grabbed it and immediately noticed the warmth. He put his arm around me while walking back to the rabbit.

We got to my house about 45 minutes later. He walked me to my door and kissed me for a while. He pulled back and said 'I love you'. I said the same back and he walked away to his car saying he will see me tomorrow. I walked inside and noticed that the lights were off and assumed that everyone was sleeping.

I headed to my room and noticed Briana's light on. She was talking to someone on the phone. I opened the door to see her on her cell phone giggling. "Good night Briana," I said.

"Good night, oh how was your date?" She asked holding her phone to her chest.

"It went really well, Jacob gave me a promise ring," I said while holding out my hand to show her.

"OOO let me see." She said. I walked over to her bed and held out my hand. She looked at it and said it is pretty. I said thank you and all that. I told her to come to the party tomorrow and to actually get there around 12 to help set up. I wanted her to meet the Cullens especially mom. She said ok, and I decided to not tell her about mom and to let her be surprised tomorrow.

I went to my room and got a text. I looked at the screen, it was an unknown number.

'_hey it's Jacob, this is my number. I forgot to ask you for your number. Txt me back. I'll be up all night'_

I squealed a little bit and jumped into my bed immediately txting Jacob back.

'_Hey it's Tyler, I guess you already know that. But what are you thinking about?' _That is what the rest of the night consisted of until I got a text from Alice saying I better go to sleep so I'm not tired for the party tomorrow and to go over the piece we are going to be playing at the party tomorrow before it starts. I texted her back calling her an evil pixie and told Jacob good night.

Once the lamp shut off. The last thought I had going through my head was _I hope everything goes well tomorrow night. _

**Please review…They are my Jacob!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up to the sound of rocks hitting my window. I almost flung the revolting device called an alarm across the room. I got up and headed over to the window to see Jacob standing below my window. I opened it up and of course the window being a little old, I forced it up and almost broke it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked a little irritated.

"What? I just thought I would help my boyfriend set up for his party." He said sheepish.

"Well you know what…come inside I'll make you breakfast." I said with my anger quickly disappearing.

"Okay, is it unlocked?" He asked.

"Yes it is, my father left already." I said. He nodded and headed for the door. Once he got inside I went to the top of the steps. "Hey make yourself comfortable in the living room; I'll be down after my shower." I yelled.

"Okay," He said and I heard ESPN coming from the TV. My sisters door opened and she walked out with a pissed off expression. "Who the hell is being loud this early in the morning?" She asked while her hair is in knots. I started to laugh and she huffed while walking back into her room while flipping me off.

I quickly went and took a shower scrubbing my body and thinking about Jacob just being downstairs. I got aroused a little bit and cursed at myself. After my shower I walked into my room to get dressed in sweats because I know I'll just get sweaty again. I pulled on my Easton Sweat pants and an Easton Hoodie. I brushed my hair and ran down the steps to see Jacob cooking. I don't know why but seeing a man cook in the kitchen just makes my hormones to get wacky.

I silently went up behind him to put my arms around his large frame and pressed my obvious erection into him. "If you keep that up, these eggs are going to get dropped." He said with a smirk on his face. I laughed and went to sit down at the island.

He came over and put the eggs on my plate with bacon and toast. I saw that there was not a third plate setting. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What," He asked with eggs in his mouth. "Umm…I don't know how to tell you this, but uh I do have a sister and she is taking a shower." I said pointing to the empty seat. Realization dawned on his face. "Oh… I guess I'll make that right now. Sorry, I didn't know." He said.

"It's fine, just don't ever forget again or you will have to deal with her bitchiness in the morning." I said with a smile. He went over to cook more eggs on the stove and put more toast in the toaster. I heard Briana come down the steps and she dresses really nice and it makes me a little angry that there are boys looking at her. "Tyler, who is this?" She asked pointing to Jacob.

"Oh Him? That's Jacob, my boyfriend or imprint." I said.

"Oh what's an imprint?" She asked.

"Don't worry Sam will explain everything tomorrow," I said. She nodded okay and sat down at her plate. Jacob just finished putting the eggs on her plate while she was sitting down. He stared at her to eat and she put a piece of egg in her mouth and moaned in pleasure. "Wow Tyler, you sure know how to pick them. Great looking and knows how to cook." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, I'm glad I live up to your standards." He said with a smile.

"Tyler, you mind if I have Jacob?" she asked eyeing him.

"Oh hell no bitch, he's my man so back the fuck up," I said teasing. She just laughed and ate.

Once Jacob and I cleaned the kitchen, we headed around so I could show him the tour of my house. Once we got to my room I kissed him and put all of the nights pent up frustration into it. I pulled away breathless and opened up my door. "This is my room," I said waving my arms around like those women on game shows. He quickly ran to my bed and rolled around in it. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well its a little payback for rolling around in my sheets." He said teasing. I laughed and sat down at my computer. I pulled up this great party web site that delivered to you in like 2 hours. I logged onto my account because my family has been using this company for so long they just gave us our own account...

I decided on a theme around WWII. Literally a minute later I got a text from Alice.

_Tyler that is such a great idea-A_

_Thank you, I sent the stuff to y-well you would already know that. Jacob and I will be there in about 2 hours.-T_

I put my phone away and quickly checked my face book. I got a new friend request from…Jacob? I turned around to face and saw him with a smirk on his face. "Well, I thought we should be friends on face book." He said nonchalantly. I shrugged and added him. I logged out and shut the computer down. I got a phone call from my friend Ashley. I told Jacob I would be a minute and went into the bathroom and turned the water on so he couldn't hear.

"Hello Ash," I said with a smile

"Hey Delicious," She said happy.

"So I can't wait for you to get here in a few hours. I can't wait for you to meet my boyfriend." I said.

"I know the picture you sent…lets just say I would leave Hector for that if I didn't have a baby with him." She said a little disappointed.

"Oh you know I love little J, he is awesome. I can't wait for him to meet my friends up here at this neck of the woods." I said.

"Hey I thought I was your friend." She said.

"You are sweets; you know my first friends will never leave my heart." I said.

"Awe, okay well I have to go. The plane is ready for boarding. I'll see you in a few hours…bye." She said hanging up.

"Bye," I said hanging up too. I turned off the water and walked into my room to see Jacob with a pissed off face.

"What's wrong Jacob?" I asked walking up to him.

"Oh wouldn't you like to now. You cheating ass slut." He said with a sneer.

"What are you talking about?" I asked baffled.

"You know what I'm talking about, you were just talking to your boyfriend named 'ash' and even adopted a baby from him." He said. I started to laugh my ass off and actually clutched my stomach. That just got him angrier and he started to shake.

"Jacob, I am not cheating on you, and 'ash' is a girl that is my closest friend from where I use to live. The baby is her baby she had with her boyfriend." I said.

"…oh," he said baffled.

"Oh? So now that I've explained myself it's alright?" I asked. He shrugged and sat down on the bed.

"How could you even accuse me of cheating?" I asked.

"Well it was suspicious when you turned on the bathroom water to talk on the phone. I didn't catch much." He said.

"Well hello dumbass that'll teach you to fucking listen on people's conversations." I said a little irked.

"Sorry, I really am. Please forgive me?" He asked giving me that look.

"Fine but only this once. Next time you mess up, you'll have to work for me to forgive you." I said touching him. "Well you won't have to worry about that, because I could spend this whole time making up for it. My own special way, or you know…" He said kissing my neck.

"Well as much as I would love to…uh…continue this…uh…situation. You have to get over to the Cullen's to help set up and I have to pick up my friend from the Airport and bring her to the party after we get ready here at my house." I said kissing him. He pouted and I wanted to kiss those poor defenseless lips. I grabbed my car keys and headed down the steps.

I headed out the door and saw Jacob leaning up against my car with a smile. "You know you don't have to show off. I have werewolf abilities too and could kick your sexy ass." I said smirking. I leaned up to his lips; I could feel the smile in his lips. "Well maybe I would like for you to kick my sexy ass later…" He said sealing the deal by kissing me. I pulled away and hopped into the car and drove to the airport away from a shocked werewolf.

I walked around holding up a sign saying 'sweets'. The next minute something small runs into my legs. "Joseph, I'm so glad to see you." I said. He smiled up at me and giggled.

"Me too, unca Ty." He said. I lifted him up and saw Ashley walking towards me with a huge smile. "TYLER!!! I'm so happy to be here, I missed you so much." She said hugging me.

"Me too, how is that boyfriend of yours doing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, he is only at the house when I either make dinner or want sex. I swear Tyler; I think he doesn't want to even hold the responsibility of having a child." She said depressed.

"Hey, cheer up. We have a party to go to and my dad said he would watch Joseph while we are at the party." I said. She jumped excitedly and made a dash for the parking lot. She found my car and hopped into the driver's side. Of course she is the only person I would let drive my car. I put Joseph's car seat in the back and buckled him into it. I kissed him on the forehead and he giggled.

We got to my house and I saw that Jacob wasn't there anymore. I jumped out the car grabbing Joseph with me. We ran into the house and he jumped into the dog lying on the floor. He started licking Joseph while Joseph was laughing. I heard my dad coming down the steps with a smile. "Hey J, how's my little man doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing good j." He said giving my dad a high five. They each call each other Jay, because of their names.

When Ashley got done catching up with my dad we headed up to my room to get ready for the party. I went into my closet and pulled out my great grandfather's army suit and my great grandmother's dress from WWII. She put it on and touched up her make up, while I fixed my hair a little bit. I put on the hat while we were checking ourselves out in the mirror.

"Well let's head to the party," I said grabbing my keys and heading out the door with Ashley. We piled in and drove off to the Cullen's place. "So Ashley, wait until you meet them, they are wonderful. Especially Edward, he is so sweet and sexy. But until you see the kind of person Jacob is, you will melt." I said with a dreamy face.

"Well, I just hope he isn't an asshole like all the other ones." She said teasing.

"You don't have to worry about that. He is so sweet and caring." I said blushing. We pulled up the driveway and when Ashley saw the house she was in wow. I pulled her towards the thumping music and when we reached the door way it was pulled open to reveal a short little pixie. "Alice, I'm so happy to see you. Alice this is Ashley, and Ashley this is Alice." I said introducing them to each other.

"Hi, I'm Tyler's best friend and I can tell we are going to be great friends already." She said pulling Alice into the door, with Alice squealing excitedly. I scanned the bottom floor for my boyfriend or fiancé. He stepped in front of me, I drunk him in with that suit on. I just about jizzed my pants right there. I could tell his eyes were darkening with lust. "Well hello sailor, I can see you are already sexy." I said putting my arms around his neck. I could just see the many disappointed looks we were getting from girls. I kissed him passionately, but out of nowhere my mom pops up and takes a picture. I pulled away and squinted my eyes. I saw here wiping a fake tear from her eye. "My baby's first kiss…I think. Well it doesn't matter this is going into the scrapbook I'm making." She said.

"Mom, I love you I really do but could you please refrain from clicking the camera in my face?" I asked. She slapped my shoulder and chastised me. "Tyler James Apgar, you will respect your mother and do what she says…now cheese." She said. Her face dropped a little bit and when she noticed Ashley heading over she quickly ran into the kitchen. When Ashley reached me, Jacob was kissing my neck. "Hey Tyler, is this your boyfriend?" She asked.

"No Ashley this is my lover on the side." I said sarcastically.

"Well you don't have to be a bitch about it. It's not like you've had some on the-" I didn't let her finish that sentence when I place my hand over her mouth. Jacob pulled away and looked at me glaring. "What was she about to say Tyler?" He asked.

"Nothing important." I said quickly. I pulled my hand away and she glared at me too.

"What is this glare at Tyler day?" I asked exasperated. "Well it doesn't matter, Jacob this is Ashley and Ashley this is Jacob." I said motioning between the two.

"Well hello, Tyler didn't tell me how beautiful you were." Jacob said hugging her.

"Why thank you for the compliment. I might just have to leave my boyfriend and take you into a broom closet somewhere." She said teasing.

"Oh hells no bitch, back the fuck up." I said with a smirk.

"Don't worry, but I have been eyeing this one guy up. He keeps staring at me, it's kind of creeping me out." She said pointing to Paul in the corner. I turned to Jacob and asked the question in my eyes. He nodded and I was not happy, but at least Ashley can take care of herself. He imprinted on her and there is nothing I can do about it. I mean this is a better choice than Hector but you know. "Don't worry about him, just enjoy the party. I'll ask him what his deal is." I said hugging Ashley and smacking her ass while she was walking away. I notice Paul starting to shake after that move.

"Paul meets Jacob and me in the woods, on the side of the house please," I said in a low voice knowing fully well that he can hear me. I pulled Jacob outside and we ran about a mile into the woods. A few seconds later he came through the bushes glaring at me.

"What did you want queer?" He asked with a smile.

"Look, don't start with me, did you imprint on my friend?" I asked. He nodded with love in his eyes. "Well I just wanted to let you know that I don't care if you did. I hope you the happiness in the world. Just don't mess it up or you'll have to deal with her. She will be the one wearing the pants in the relationship just to let you know." I said with a smirk.

"I don't care, hey why you are so nice to me? I've been nothing but rotten to you." He asked.

"Well it could be a disease but for some reason no matter how nasty a person is, I'm always nice back…well when you don't push me to my limit." I said.

"Well I'm sorry for being that way to you, I just didn't like the idea at first but I'm use to it now. Could we start over and be friends?" He asked hopefully. I pondered for a second.

"Umm…sure," I said with a smile. I held out my hand but he refused it and hugged me instead.

"Welcome to the pack, brother," He said hugging me. I started to tear up a little bit. Once he let go Jacob shook his hand and said thank you. "Thank you Paul, that means a lot to me. Now go to Ashley and start to talk to her." I said. He nodded his head and went back to the Cullen house. I turned towards Jacob and smiled. "Now what's that smile for?" He asked holding me.

"Well I'm happy because now I don't have to see Ashley depressed all the time because her boyfriend is rarely home, and also I could tell her my secret. It's nice to have a friend that is fully human to know my secret." I said. I leaned up to kiss him; we were in a heavy make out session. When I heard soft footsteps, and smelt a few unfamiliar scents coming towards us. Jacob and I growled simultaneously at the three red eyed vampires in front of us.

"Well didn't you pick the wrong day to mess with a werewolf?" I said.

"Don't worry we will have fun killing you and the Cullen's." The red haired one said. She launched herself at me and the battle begun.

**Hahaha, you see? This is what happens when you don't review. I leave you on a cliff hanger. So please review.**

**Until next time…**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I turned towards the red head and phased on the fly, as she bared her teeth at me and hissed. I was just about ready to pounce when Jacob already took her down, starting to pull her head off. I looked to my right to see Paul tearing apart the one with the dreads. I put my head down and whined a little bit. Practically pissed at Jacob, I wanted to kill her and he took that away from me. I mean I know it's a little childish and stupid to be mad over that. But really, I had a need to kill that bitch. After their bodies started to burn, Jacob walked over to me and went to seize me after he transformed. I sprinted back to my car and transformed behind the house. When I got out front, I saw Alice occupying Ashley's time. When Alice saw me she pointed to me, and Ashley ran over to me looking tired.

"Hey Tyler, can we get going? I'm kind of tired and want to have energy for tomorrow." She asked. "Sure, let me just grab my car keys from Alice." I said hugging her and walked up to Alice. She gave me the keys and told me she would be over early in the morning for Ashley and I. As I was walking to my car, Jacob grabbed my arm and looked at me with worry. "Tyler what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing Jacob, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said pulling away from him.

"Yes there is, you are not leaving until you tell me, so I can fix it." He said with a stern expression.

_ Do I give him the chance? Or do I make him suffer for a little bit? I mean at one point I am acting childish, but he needs to know that I have a need to kill certain vampires._

"Look Jacob, just come to my house tomorrow morning and I'll talk to you then. I love you." I said leaning up to kiss him. He smirked a little bit and we ended up making up for a little too long, until Ashley honked the horn. I pulled away from his beautiful face and couldn't help but kiss him one more time. He laughed and started to shove me away from him to the car. "This is not over yet, you are still in the dog house Jacob Black." I yelled with a smile.

"I know, please do not punish me gently, I like it rough." He said with a sexy smirk.

"Umm…sorry that would technically be Bestiality, I'm not into that fetish. " I said. He laughed as I finally hopped into my car, with a knocked out Ashley next to me. I giggled a little bit and drove home to go to sleep. _I can't believe everything that has happened to me since I moved to this cozy little town of Forks. We have Vampires and Werewolves. Who knew what was still lurking in this quaint little town?_

Before I knew it, I pulled into my drive way to see my father's Blazer and my brother's car in the driveway. I smiled, thinking I haven't seen my brother in a while, with everything going on. I turned my car off, getting out and walked over to Ashley's door to get her. She is still small for her age, so it is very easy for me to pick her up. I lifted her, shut the door and walked into my house. I had to shush my brother from yelling so Ashley did not wake up.

Once I made it up the steps and put her under the covers, I went down stairs and sat down next to my brother and Joseph. He smiled up at me and showed me a picture he drew. It was a bunch of scribbles, but I still tickled him for it and told him I would put it in my folder. I could tell he was falling asleep, so I put him in the guest bed. When I seen that he finally fell asleep, I went back down the steps to talk to my brother.

"Hey Mike," I said.

"Hey bro, I haven't seen you in a while. What's been going on?" He asked, giving me a look saying he knew something that I didn't know he knew. I know that's a lot right?

"Nothing really, got a boyfriend," I said.

"Cool, what's his name?" He asked a little interested.

"Jacob Black, he is funny, smart, sexy-" He cut me off.

"Okay, too much information. You know I don't care that your gay but I do not need to know what goes on behind the bedroom doors." He said with a twisted expression.

"Fine, so what's been going on with Amanda?" I asked.

"Nothing, she's thinking of opening up her own business of sorts." He said.

"Okay, well I'm a little tired. Hey I'll bring Jacob over to your house, one of these days so you can meet him." I said.

"That's okay, just make sure you call before or even a day ahead just in case. Good night." He said.

"Good night." I said walking up the steps.

I walked up to see Ashley still passed out but on the pull out bed that comes out from under mine, when I looked at my bed there was a very sexy werewolf, in his human form of coarse smiling up at me. I just shook my head and climbed into his arms. We ended up making out again for about an hour until I was too tired to even move my lips.

"Good night Tyler, I'll be here in the morning." He said.

"Good night babe, I love you." I said.

"Love you too." He said.

Finally falling asleep, I went into many dreams about Jacob and the rest of my family. Hopefully everything goes well at the bon fire tomorrow.

Briana's POV

"Good night Embry, I hope to have another date with you." I said with a smile. He is really the sweetest and sexiest boy on the earth. He kissed me on the lips and told me he loved me.

"Good night babe, when are you going to tell your dad and family about us?" He asked.

"Well, soon because I think Tyler can tell something is up." I said.

"Okay, I love you." He said.

"Love you too." I said giving a peck on the lips and snuck back into my bedroom window. When I finally shut my window, I fell asleep on my bed.

**Authors Note-Sorry it's been so long, but with S.A.T's and other stuff, I didn't have that much time. I'm sorry it's short but I felt really bad for leaving you with nothing in a while. So here you go, I will not be ignoring this story. Until next time….**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. But since the school year is coming to a close in like 3 weeks, I'll be able to update more. So here is Chapter 10. It's been a while so it may be a little rusty at first.**

**Chapter 10**

TPOV

I woke up to very muscular dark arms wrapped around me with someone smiling down at me. Looking up I gave Jacob a kiss and struggled to get out of his arms. He wouldn't let go and I started to get impatient while he laughed. "Come on babe, I have to get breakfast ready for the family and Ashley." I said with a whiney voice.

"Hey, what about me," He asked with a pout.

"Well if you don't let me go, I'll forget to make food for you." I said with a smirk.

"Fine, but once we are done eating I get to have you all to myself for the day." He said.

"I would love that but Ashley is here and this whole week is about her." I said, Jacob slumped a little bit with disappointment. I walked over to him and leaned near his ear. "But after she goes home, I plan to have my wicked way with you…all night." I said in a gruff voice. He shoved me away while I was laughing at his obvious problem. He shut the door and I walked down the steps to see my dad playing with Joseph. "Good morning father," I said with a smile.

"Good morning ty, what are you up this early for?" He asked.

"I'm making breakfast for the family…what would you like?" I asked.

"Umm…bacon and eggs but make sure the bacon is crispy." He said.

"Okay," I said walking out to the kitchen. I started to get the pan out and the ingredients when on the kitchen radio 'Find your love' by Drake came on. It seemed to define Jacob and I's relationship.  
_I'm more than just an option  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
Refuse to be forgotten  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
I took a chance with my heart  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
And I feel it taking over_

I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I bet if I give all my love  
Then nothings gonna tear us apart  
I'm more than just a number  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
I doubt you'll find another  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
So every single summer  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
I be the one that you remember

And I better find your lovin  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I bet if I give all my love,  
Then nothings gonna tear us apart  
It's more than just a mission  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
You hear but you don't listen  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
You better pay attention  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
And get what you been missing

Too many times I've been wrong  
I guess being right takes too long  
I'm done waiting, theres nothing left to do  
But give all I have to you and  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I bet if I give all my love,  
Then nothings gonna tear us apart  
I bet if I give all my love,  
Then nothings gonna tear us apart

When I finished singing the song someone wrapped their arms around me. I turned around to see Jacob with a smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed me, we got caught up and didn't notice my dad coming in. "Ahem" he cleared his throat. I pushed Jacob away and went right back to watching the bacon. "Sorry dad didn't know you came in." I said. He started laughing and I turned around and gave him a glare. "Don't give me that look; you know I feel with seeing that." He said with a stern expression. "Sorry James, I didn't mean to disrespect you in your home." Jacob said while looking at the floor. "It's okay Jake, just when you do that; make sure no one else is around or near the vicinity." He said with a smile. I called Ashley and Briana down and served breakfast and everyone was quiet, it felt a little awkward. "Well, how about we clear this awkward moment and talk?" I said giggling. I turned towards Ashley, "So Ashley how is your mom doing?" I asked.

"Good, but she has been a great help to me with the baby." She said.

"That's fantastic, well the next time you come up your mom and dad has to come." I said. She nodded and I turned towards Jacob. "So Jake, how is your dad doing, I haven't seen him in a while." I said.

"Good, he wants you to come over for dinner sometime." Jake said.

"Okay, how about tomorrow night?" He nodded confirming the day.

Jake and I cleaned up and I went to get Briana to get ready for the bon fire. After we were ready Jacob drove my car to the cliff where it was being held. We walked hand in hand to the place on the cliff and were met by a huge group of kids and adults. The older adults looked down at Jacob and I's hand and then looked back up. Billy just smiled like nothing was wrong. We sat down and that's when the elders started the story of how the great wolf started.

(**A/N: Sorry, I don't feel like writing the whole thing, basically if you read new moon that is what it is, if you haven't then go read it, because it's just too long to type.)**

When we were finished my sister looked a little frightened when she finally figured out that vampires were real. I went over to her and gave her a hug to calm her down. "Briana, don't worry no one is after you." I said.

"You know the Cullens that I hang out with?" I asked. She nodded and recognition came into her eyes.

"Their…their…vampires?" She said the last part in a whisper. I nodded and hugged her again.

"But don't worry, they drink animal blood. Plus I want to take you to their house tomorrow so you can meet them and get acquainted with them. Also I want you to meet someone that lives there and you will absolutely love her." I said, she nodded and calmed down a little bit. I noticed then that Jacob ran over to me and was looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"Well I want to tell you this news far away like in the woods." He said. I said ok and we walked to the middle of the woods…literally.

"Okay, so what is wrong Jacob?" I asked.

"Well, you know Embry right?" He asked.

"Umm…yeah, but what has that got to do with anything?" I asked.

"Well he kind of imprinted on someone." He said.

"Oh really, who is the lucky girl?" I asked happy. That's great he deserves someone to love.

"Well that's the tricky part, the girl doesn't know and you know her." He said.

"Well it can't be Ashley so who?" I asked.

"Your sister." He said, at first it didn't register what he said but once it sunk in I started to see red. I went to get ready to find him when Jacob pulled me back.

"Let me go, I need to teach him a little lesson." I said with clenched teeth.

"No, you need to calm down. You know it can't be stopped or anything." He said.

"I know that, but it's not happening to my baby sister. She is being locked away in her room while I kill her so called 'imprinter'." I said with anger and I started to shake.

"TYLER, CALM THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Jacob yelled. I calmed down slumped my shoulders.

"Sorry, but I can still give him the third degree and scare him shitless for no reason?" I asked.

"Of course, that is what brothers are for." He said with a smile. We headed back after me taking a few deep breaths. I walked out of the woods and didn't see Embry, I got my little sister and we headed home. I couldn't stop thinking how I was going to scare him to death tomorrow. Oh lord wait until my dad and brother find out…I feel bad for the poor guy. He won't know what hit him.

**(A/N: As always please review and give suggestions. Thank you.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

TPOV

I woke up with warm, muscular arms wrapped around my torso. In other words I was in my happy place. I turned my body so I was facing Jacob and kissed him awake. After a few seconds he responded and we got really heavy with our make out session. He pulled away with a smile. "Well if that's not a great wake up call, then I don't know what is." Jacob said.

"Well if you keep up that gorgeous body and smile, then you have no worries about it ending any time soon." I said jokingly.

"Hey, this body can do much more than look good." He said with a lusty look in his eye. I think my member just jumped fifty feet in the air. We were about to jump each other when my door banged open. I looked at the entry way to see Rover wagging his tail and panting. The next thing he does is come and jump on my bed and settles right between Jacob and me.

"Well its official rover…you just ruined the moment…I love you buddy." I said rubbing his head. He licked me in the face and jumped off the bed and ran down stairs. I turned towards Jacob and he had a smile on his face. "What," I asked.

"Nothing, just that you are really cute with animals…I like that." He said with love in his eyes. I moved in for a kiss, as we were about to touch our lips my sister Briana came in. "Tyler, do you have those pads…oh!" She said. I just flopped back on my bed with a 'humph'.

"You know what? I give up, I'm going to take a shower, and Jacob you can't join me this morning." I said shutting the bathroom door. I heard a groan from the other side of the door and I laughed a little turning on the water. Letting the warm water loosening my muscles, I sighed in content. After my shower Briana came with me while I dropped Jacob off at his house; with great difficulty I can tell you that. Briana seemed in thought. "So Briana, what do you think about last night?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it was a lot to take in, but I can't believe you knew about vampires and I didn't. But it is cool at the same time." She said calmly.

"I know who imprinted on you." I said aloud. My sister's eyes became really bright. "Who is he?" she asked.

"Well you know him, it's Embry." She stopped breathing for a second and looked at me scared.

"You're not going to hurt him right? I mean I do like him, well since he imprinted on me it would be called love, am I right?" She asked at the end.

"Let's not worry about that right now, let's worry about how Mike, and Dad are going to take it." I said with a smirk. She paled at the thought and started hyperventilating. "Calm down Briana, it won't be that bad…who am I kidding." I drove home and parked the car in the driveway. Before getting out of the car I told Briana to call Embry for dinner tonight. She got out and headed inside to call her boy- no I can't think of it. Just live in the world where she is sitting in her room watching tele-tubbies. I sighed and got out of the car heading to the kitchen; where my father was currently sitting drinking beer. Well it's good as any time now to tell him. "Hey dad," I said while getting soda out.

"Hey son, what's going on today?" He asked.

"Oh, well nothing with me, but there is something that I need to tell you." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, Mike is coming over tonight and we have an extra dinner guest…" I said.

"Oh, are you and Jacob not an 'item' anymore" He asked with a smile.

"No, it's not for me…it's for Briana," That's all I had to say before my dad became red in the face and raced up stairs. I quickly jumped in my car and headed to Jacob's house.

When I ran up to his steps he ripped open the door with wide eyes. "What's wrong baby?" He asked looking around outside.

"Nothing is wrong…per say, it's more about tonight." I said. He nodded and led me inside to see that the rest of the pack was inside except for Embry. I saw Sam in the middle, "Oh there you are Tyler, and we were just going over shifts for the reservation. I already have yours written out." He said with a smile. I took the paper out of his hands and looked over it. "I can't do Wednesdays." I said handing the paper back. "Why not?" He asked.

"Because, Wednesdays are my cleaning days at home. Unless you want to tell my father why I can't clean the house on Wednesday, and then go right ahead." I said with a shrug.

"Well you can't get out of it, I thought I wouldn't have to say it but your sister is being stalked by a rogue vampire." He said. I processed this in my mind and started to see red. "Tell me where the mother fucker is and I'll shred him to pieces right now." I said shaking.

"Calm down Tyler, it will be fine, we are joining forces with the cullens and learning how to fight rogue vampires tomorrow. Your sister will be fine, just work with us and we will take care of the problem. I told Embry already." He said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He is at your house in wolf form in the woods watching your sister getting ready for dinner, which she doesn't know that it can't go on because of the obvious." He said. I nodded and blew air out. "Please go home and update your sister on what's going on, and meet us in the clearing around 3 am. Jacob will meet you by your house and lead you to where we are meeting." Sam said patting my back. "Okay, well goodnight everyone," I yelled out. I got howls and whooping from the group. I smiled and headed to my car with Jacob in tow. This is going to be a long night.


End file.
